bancytoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Preston and Company (A Fictional Preston Igafo-Te'o TV Cartoon from The BancyTOON Universe!)
"Preston and Pals", also known as "The Preston and Pals Show", was a Preston Igafo-Te'o Film Productions TV Cartoon that ran in 3 Seasons from 1961 to 1964 with Distribution Guaranteed by Paramount Television List of episodes Paramount Cartoon Studios (New York City) *''S1-E1 - "Hollywood, Here We Come!" - The TV Cartoon's Pilot Episode where Preston the Blue Mouse and company are introduced as they move from Reno, Nevada to Hollywood, California.'' *''S1-E2 - "Jamie's Crazy Sweet 16" - Jamie has funny moments before she has Cake and Ice Cream with the gang during her 16th Birthday! - NOTE: This Cartoon was Released Theatrically by Paramount Pictures (being photographed in VistaVision (1.66:1) Widescreen format before its full-screen version was released on Television until The "VistaVision" Theatrical Print was Re-Released from the Paramount Pictures Vault during the 1970's'' *''S1-E3 - "The Missing Rodent" - When Preston the Blue Mouse discovers a Variety Times article revealing that Tomorrow's the last day to collect the reward for finding the missing heir, (well, a cartoon rat named Roddy O'Malley (voiced by Dick Van Dyke and modeled after Dustin the Yellow Rat!)) He and his Pals use his cousin, Dustin the Yellow Rat, as Roddy O'Malley but at the end, when it was revealed that Dustin was an "impostor" on the REAL Roddy O'Malley (due to Roddy having a Pink-colored pad on his feet unlike Dustin's Black-colored pads which is covered in pink chewing gum) after Officer Reggie arrests Roddy's enemy, Edward Rodentsky (voiced by Jackson Beck and is a Rogue Cartoon Rat with Gray fur) Preston was cross at this! But when Roddy O'Malley stopped by Paramount Studios to see Preston and his gang and told Preston that Roddy gave all the reward money to an Animation Supply Store in Culver City, California, Bancy is surprisingly stunned at this and tells his gang that He'll Be Up tomorrow morning after he checks his watch that it's 8:00pm in the evening as the sun sets'!'' *''S1-E4 - "The Thousand Dollar Race" - When Preston finds a Ford Mustang, which is actually a classic race car, at Dustin's photography booth, He realizes that The Mustang could be Preston's Chance to win the Los Angeles Speed Race sweepstakes for $1,000 (to share with his gang and his cousin Dustin) and at the end, after the Ford Mustang, driven by Preston, lost to the Speedster (a Plymouth Road Runner similar to The King off of Disney & PIXAR's 2006 feature film, "Cars") in The Los Angeles Speed Race Track's $1,000 sweepstakes, Preston decides to get his own job as a Bartender at the Hollywood Soda Parlor with Dustin by his side!'' *''S1-E4 - "Preston and Pals go Camping" '- It's Camping Week for Preston and his Gang and they found a camping spot at The Richmond Campground which has a beach at a lake, Roderick and Jamie have fun with Volleyball while Preston and Dustin are on a Boat Fishing for Sea Bass! When Preston and Dustin got a Big Sea Bass, they have it for dinner along with Hot Dogs on White Hot Dog Buns and at the end, they woke up the next morning and they packed everything and Roderick and Jamie's Parents (Mr. and Ms. Blair (Voiced by Jack Mercer and Mae Questel) with Mr. and Ms. Tendlar (Voiced by Jackson Beck and Ruth Clifford)) took Preston and Dustin with Roderick and Jamie back home after it turns out that they brought them to their own camping trip! -- NOTE: This Cartoon Marks the First-Ever appearance of Roderick and Jamie's Parents *''S1-E5a - '''"Dustin Goes Walnuts!" - Dustin is casted by Roderick Blair and Jamie Tendlar as their waiter for their dinner date at Roderick's House but things went wild and wacky when many gags were pulled onto the couple by Dustin, ranging from pulling a chair out of Jamie's seat and throws water at her out of a cup to pulling down Roderick's pants, revealing his White with Green-spotted Boxers, then Roderick had it with Dustin being a crazy waiter that He and Jamie ever had so he told his Mother, Ms. Blair, about why Dustin is acting like such a klutz, so she spanks Dustin on the seat of his shorts only for Dustin to scream in pain!'' *''S1-E5b - "Roderick and Jamie's Bowling Date" - Roderick Blair and Jamie Tendlar go out to the Hollywood Lanes bowling alley with Preston on guard duty while Dustin is the "dopey prankster"! But When Dustin pours rubber cement into the "finger holes" of Jamie' s Bowling, she grabbed it and was sent in mid-air only to collapse into the 10 Bowling pins and snapped "That Does It, Roderick! Whoever Did THIS Must've Been that Dopey Dustin!". So Roderick Blair spanks Dustin the Yellow Rat for "yucking it up" on Jamie's Bowling Ball and at the end Michelle's Goal was a Tie with that of Roderick's and they both received the trophy for "The Best Bowling Teenage Cartoon Couple that Hollywood has Ever Seen!" and it ends with Roderick placing the trophy on the shelf above his desk. NOTE: This Cartoon is a "Preston & Pals" version of the 1960's "Popeye the Sailor" cartoon, titled "Strikes, Spares and Spinach" but with Preston and Roderick chasing after Dustin, the plot's an opposite of that other cartoon!'' *''S1-E5c - "Toon Baseball Antics" - Roderick is the coach of the Hollywood Cartoon Stars' baseball team (appearing in The Hollywood Cartoon Stars' Baseball Team are Jamie Tendlar, (the one with the baseball bat) Felix the Cat, (As a Baseball pitcher) Little Audrey, (as a Baseball Pitcher) Olive Oyl, (as the other with her baseball bat) Popeye the Sailor, Preston the Blue Mouse (as Roderick's umpire) and Roderick Blair as the team's baseball coach) against the Richmond Cartoon Superstars Baseball Team! (Katnip the Cat as the baseball coach, Brutus as a baseball pitcher, Donald Duck, (guest featuring Clarence "Ducky" Nash as the guest voice of Donald) Rock-bottom, (the anthropomorphic cartoon bull dog off of the 1960's "Felix the Cat" cartoons) Pete (Mickey Mouse's Arch-nemesis and guest voiced by Billy Bletcher) and Mr. Jinks (guest featuring Daws Butler as the guest voice of Mr. Jinks off of Hanna-Barbera's "Pixie and Dixie") then at the end, The Hollywood Cartoon Stars' Baseball team won their game in which Jamie Tendlar got her "Best Cartoon Teenage Girl Batter" Trophy and everyone cheered! - NOTE: This Cartoon used Characters Trans-Lux Productions, Kings Features Syndicate, Harvey Comics and Walt Disney Productions as Guest Stars with licensing courtesy of Walt Disney Productions, Harvey Comics and King Features Syndicate! (No Copyright Infringement Intended by Paramount Television and Paramount Cartoon Studios!)'' *''S1-E6 - "When Preston Gets BEANED" - After Preston gets "beaned" with a baseball after an off screen baseball player made a "home run" as Preston and Dustin watch from their seats at the baseball stadium, He is rushed to the Hollywood Hospital's "Cartoon Character" Division and was given a gauze bandage wrap over the top of his bruised head without covering his ears and It was decided that Roderick Blair and his girlfriend, Jamie Tendlar, Dustin the Yellow Rat and Herman the Mouse, Herman's 3 Cousins (Ruben, Duben and Louie) and Katnip the Cat will altogether throw Preston a "get well" party ranging from the guests writing their "Get Well" letters for Preston to the actual party where Roderick's Father (voiced by Jack Mercer impersonating Baby Huey's Dad (like in his previous episode)) ordered Pizza and Jamie's Mom (voiced by Ruth Clifford impersonating Minnie Mouse (like in her previous 2 episodes)) ordered two 6-packs of Cola from a grocery store in Hollywood, California! At the end, Preston's well because the bruise on top of his head is gone for good after some healing time for a lot of patience! - NOTE: This Season Finale Cartoon marks that Paramount Cartoon Studios re-used "Herman and Katnip" characters with license courtesy of Harvey Comics.'' 'Jack Kinney Productions (Hollywood, California) *''S2-E7a - '"Roderick and Jamie's Date to Roller Skate" '- Roderick Blair and his Girlfriend, Jamie Tendlar, go out on a date to The Hollywood Roller Rink with Dustin the Yellow Rat and Preston the Blue Mouse as The Audience. When IT Turns out that Jamie is trying to roller but keeps on falling down on the seat of her belted skirt so Roderick teaches his girlfriend to roller skate the RIGHT way but when Michelle accidentally roller skates out of the roller rink and onto the streets from that roller rink itself, Preston, Dustin and Roderick team up to save Jamie from being trapped in the traffic across from the roller rink and at the end, It turns out that Jamie finally got to skate the RIGHT way without any wobbling and without falling down, Thanks to her boyfriend, Roderick with their buddies, Preston the Blue Mouse and Dustin the Yellow Rat!'' *''S2-E7b - '''"Curse that Dope!" - When Roderick Blair overhears a swear word (even though it is censored by a sound effect of a limo passing by which that "bad word" in real life that it meant "stupid idiot") at his favorite Cartoon Cat's Dressing Room (at Hanna-Barbera Studios) as he is peeking thru a open door, Roderick tells it to Preston (which was censored by a truck passing by accompanied by Preston's scream) he phones His Parents to be brought over here! When Roderick tells that same bad word to his parents after they warned him not to, (it was censored by a jackhammering sound and Ms. Blair's Scream) we cut to the next scene where Roderick is grounded from Television, he was crying until he fell fast asleep at 9 p.m.! The Next Morning, Roderick apologizes to his parents about the bad word in which they accept by taking him to get his interview with his favorite Cartoon Cat, A Hanna-Barbera Character named "Mr. Jinks" (used by Jack Kinney Productions under license by Mr. Jinks' Copyrighted Owners, William Hanna and Joseph Barbera and Voiced by Daws Butler) but when Roderick says the bad word out loud (only that it is censored by Ms. Blair's Scream) and exposes Mr. Jinks as a bad Interview Guest in which he says it (only to be blocked by a "Stand By" signal) which Mike calls out "See? Huh? He Is a BAD Interview Guest!". At the end, after Mr. Jinks vowed that he will never swear on televised interviews ever, He is brought back to Television (by popular demand) with Re-Runs of "Pixie and Dixie" and Roderick was happy to see Pixie and Dixie on Saturday Morning Television again! NOTE: This Cartoon's plot is similar to the 1997 "Rugrats" episode, titled "Word for A Day" and Mr. Jinks returns as a guest star (Used by Jack Kinney Productions with copyrighted license courtesy of Hanna-Barbera Productions)'' *''S2-E8 - "A Preston & Company Christmas Special" - In This "Christmas Vacation"-style episode, Preston and his Gang with Roderick and Jamie's parents head up north to Richmond, California for a Christmas Vacation at a all-in-one Condo! (Rented by Roderick and Jamie's Parents) So Preston and Dustin helped their friends decorate an "Artificial" Christmas Tree, (after Roderick's father, with Roderick's help, pulls the box (containing the artificial Christmas Tree in parts) out of The Blair Family S.U.V. (Modeled after a 6th Generation Chevrolet Suburban which is actually a 2-Door GMC Carryall)) Bought Presents from the Hollywood Department Store, (Roderick Blair wants an Animation Drafting Table complete with 12-Field "Richardson Camera Company" ACME-Pegged Animation Drawing Disc, 1000 Sheets of 12-Field (10.5" x 12.5") ACME-Punched Animation Paper, 2 Dozen of #2 Drawing Pencils and A Copy of Preston Blair's "Animation" (Currently re-published in the early 2000's as "Animation 1 with Preston Blair) plus Jamie wants 1000 Clear 12-Field ACME-Punched Animation Cels, (Celluloid Acetate .005) Twelve 4-Ounce Spout Top Plastic Squeeze Bottles of Vinyl-Acrylic Cel Paint, (comes in Middle Blue, Flesh, Green, Golden Yellow, Brown, Red, Gray-2, Gray-10, Orange, Magenta, Violet & Vermillion and are "Caricatures" of REAL Cartoon Colour Cel-Vinyl Paints) 2 8-Ounce Spout Top Plastic Squeeze Bottles of Black and White Vinyl-Acrylic Cel Paint, (1 Black and 1 White but still "Caricatures" of Cartoon Colour Cel-Vinyl Paints) special "Toon Ladies"-size Cotton Inking Gloves, Opaque KOH-I-NOOR Waterproof Inks (1 Opaque Black and 1 Opaque White which adheres to Paper, Film, Board, etc.) and A Set of 4 KOH-I-NOOR Rapidograph Technical Pens (each one complete with refillable Ink cartridge (which runs on KOH-I-NOOR Inks) and At the End, after Santa arrives at night to deliver presents to Preston and Dustin and Company, They Woke Up on Christmas Morning to open their presents (Except Roderick's Animation Drafting Table and Drawing Disc" are still in boxes to be stored in the SUV's hatch back trunk to take home) which Preston finds Roderick's 16mm Table Top Animation Stand complete with Panning ACME Pegs (and a Real Working 16mm Stop-Motion Camera with Camera Mount and Lighting Kits) which the tag on the package reads; "To Roderick Blair, From Santa Claus" so Preston gives Roderick his 16mm Table-Top Animation Stand so the special ends with everyone saying "Merry Christmas, Everyone!" to the TV Audience at their homes!'' *''S2-E9 - "Roderick's Animation Lesson" - In THIS Educational Episode, Roderick Blair is the main character on learning to animate where We see Roderick taking many obstacles in making a 16mm Animated Color Cartoon, ranging from Script, Storyboard, Voice Recording, Track Reading, Layout and Character Animation to having Jamie Tendlar ink and paint each of his drawings onto clear animation cels (This Marks that Michelle is an "Ink and Paint Artist") and Roderick painting the backgrounds using Watercolor on (ACME-Punched) Bristol Sheets and Preston photographing one frame of 16mm Motion Picture Film (following the camera instructions written on the exposure sheets (For Roderick's 16mm Animated Color Cartoon (it takes 24 frames to make 1 second of any format of Motion Picture Film)) and Roderick doing some Film Editing (using a 16mm Moviola-style Film Editing Machine) along with Preston and Roderick doing a foley recording session (also called a "dubbing session") after the negative of the colored animated cartoon is developed onto Color 16mm Motion Picture Film and Roderick doing Negative Cutting then is printed onto a roll of Color 16mm Motion Picture Film and is developed at the film laboratory in the darkroom corner of Roderick's Studio Basement Pad then at the end, The Cartoon is enjoyed by Roderick's Home Movie Club and they loved it so they gave him a certificate on his 16mm Animated Cartoon, titled "Roderick and Jamie's Day at The Beach", for Best Animated 16mm Film Cartoon.'' Rembrandt Films (Prague, Czechoslovakia)/Preston Blair Productions (Connecticut) *''S3-E13a - "Jamie at Gymnastics" - NOTE: Remake of the 1950 Technicolor "Popeye the Sailor" cartoon "Gym Jam"'' *''S3-E13b - "Preston goes to the Moon" - Preston dreams that he is on a space mission to the moon!'' *''S3-E13c - "Preston and the Root Beer Stand" - Preston and Company visit a local A&W Drive-In Restaurant for lunch.'' *''S3-E14a - "Hollywood Hijinks" - Roderick Blair is Harpo Marx to Jamie Tendlar as Herself'' *''S3-E14b - "Jamie's Plumbing Problem" - NOTE: Remake of the 1954 Technicolor "Popeye the Sailor" cartoon "Floor Flusher"'' *''S3-E14c - "Roderick and Jamie on Ice" - NOTE: Remake of the late 1940's Technicolor "Popeye the Sailor" cartoon "I'll be Skiing Ya"'' *''S3-E15a - "Preston in New York" - Preston and Friends visit New York for a good time1'' *''S3-E15b - "Slats and Ay-Yi-Yi" - new mouse on the block, good gray mouse Ricky "Slats" Mouseworthy" arrives in Hollywood!'' *''S3-E15c - "Preston and Dustin at the Boardwalk Pier" - Preston and Dustin and Roderick and Jamie and Billy Wildcat have fun at the Boardwalk Amusement Pier in Santa Monica, California!'' *''S3-E16a - "Preston and Dustin at the Rock Concert" - Preston and Dustin see a Beatles concert'' *''S3-E16b - "The Return of Slats" - good Gray Mouse Ricky "Slats" Mouseworthy returns!'' *''S3-E16c - "Roderick and Jamie at the Circus" - Roderick Blair and Jamie Tendlar make guest stars as Circus Clowns - NOTE: Series Finale'' List of Credits Paramount Cartoon Studios (Season 1) *''Executive Producer: PRESTON IGAFO-TE'O (Preston Igafo-Te'o Film Productions)'' *''Directors: DAVE TENDLAR, (4 Episodes) I. SPRABER, (2 Episodes) and SEYMOUR KNEITEL (2 Episodes)'' *''Story Sketches: PRESTON IGAFO-TE'O (Preston Igafo-Te'o Film Productions)'' *''Animators: NICK TAUFRI, WM.B. PATTENGILL and IRVING DRESSLER, TOM JOHNSON and MOREY REDEN, GEORGE GERMANETTI and MARTIN TARAS'' *''Scenics: ROBERT OWEN'' *''Music: WINSTON SHARPLES'' Jack Kinney Productions (Season 2) *''Executive Producer: PRESTON IGAFO-TE'O (Preston Igafo-Te'o Film Productions)'' *''Director: JACK KINNEY'' *''Story Sketches: MILT SCHAFFER (2 Half-Hour Episodes) RUDY LARRIVA (2 Twelve-Minute Episodes and 1 Half-Hour Episode and HI MANKIN (1 Half-Hour Episode and 2 Twelve-Minute Episodes; "Curse that Dope!" and "Roderick and Jamie's Date to Roller Skate")'' *''Layout: JERRY NEVIUS and HI MANKIN, RUDY LARRIVA and HAL AMBRO'' *''Animation Directors: HUGH FRASER and RUDY LARRIVA, WILLIS PYLE and HAL AMBRO'' *''Ink & Paint Supervisor: VERA McKINNEY'' *''Backgrounds: JULES ENGEL and BORIS GORELICK'' *Animation Checker: MOLLY McCOLLEY *''Camera: JACK ECKES'' *''Music: KEN LOWMAN (On 4 Half-Hour Episodes and on 4 12-Minute Episodes)'' *''Sound: RYDER SOUND SERVICES INC.'' Rembrandt Films/Preston Blair Productions (Season 3) *''Executive Producer: PRESTON IGAFO-TE'O'' *''Directed by: GENE DEITCH'' *Produced by: WILLIAM L. SNYDER *''Co-Directed by: PRESTON IGAFO-TE'O'' *''Story Sketches: CHRIS JENKINS and LARZ BOURNE and GENE DEITCH and ELI BAUER'' *''Animation Layout:'' ELI BAUER and GARY MOONEY *''Animation Production Services: PRESTON BLAIR PRODUCTIONS'' *''Music: STEVE KONICHEK and VICTOR LITTLE'' *''Sound: TOD DOCKSTADER'' Voice Characterizations *''JACK MERCER as Preston the Blue Mouse (Impersonating Herman the Mouse) and Roderick Blair (impersonating one of Herman's cousins) and Roderick's Father (Impersonating Baby Huey's Father)'' *''SID RAYMOND as Dustin the Yellow Rat (impersonating Baby Huey and Katnip)'' *''JACKSON BECK'' as Billy Wildcat (Preston's Good Right-Hand Peer Buddy) and Officer Reggie and Jamie's Father *''PAUL FREES'' as Edward Rodentsky *''DAWS BUTLER'' as Ricky "Slats" Mouseworthy *''MAE QUESTEL as Jamie Tendlar and Roderick's Mother (both impersonating Olive Oyl)'' *''RUTH CLIFFORD as Jamie's Mother (Impersonating Minnie Mouse)'' Category:Fanfic Bancy Cartoons Category:Community Category:Fanfic "McMouser Animation Studios" Films Category:Content from The BancyTOON Universe Category:Fanfic "McMouser Filmworks Animation" Cartoons